Bad Boy
by Ay
Summary: "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kakashi-kun," ucap Sakura setelah mengecup pipi Kakashi. Ia tatap dengan lembut kedua mata obsidian Kakashi."Yeah… I'm a nice boy not a bad boy!" balas Kakashi. AU/KakaSaku inside/Dedicated to Kakashi's bhirtday. RnR pliss...
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Special to KakaSaku **

**Bad Boy**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah menatap jam tangan yang terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum panjangnya telah dua kali melewati angka 12. Hatinya kesal bukan kepalang saat mendapati tunangannya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kuku-kuku tangannya seolah tak sabar untuk mencabik-cabik wajah sang tunangan jika bertemu.

Bagai mendengar suara hatinya, kini sang tunangan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menyapanya dengan gaya dan suara khasnya.

"Yo, Saku sayang!" Dia.. Kakashi Hatake.

"Che.. Masih berani menyapaku seperti itu, eh?" Sakura membalas sapaan tunangannya dengan nada yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Kakashi berdiri, hanya saja pria itu punya segudang cara untuk memadamkan api kemarahan sang gadis.

"Saku, jangan ngambek begitu ah.. Ku rasa aku tidak terlambat begitu lama sayang," Kakashi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menenangkan hati gadisnya yang masih berapi-api.

"Tidak terlambat begitu lama kepalamu! Ini sudah dua jam Kakashi! Dua jam sudah aku menunggumu di sini seperti orang bodoh!" Sakura melepaskan segala kekesalannya yang sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya.

Kakashi Hatake, pria tampan berusia 22 tahun. Dosen termuda di Konoha University. Punya segudang bakat dalam ilmu beladiri, peraih medali emas kejuaraan Taekwondo se-Jepang kelas bantam. Belum lagi tampangnya yang sanggup membuat setiap wanita, baik gadis maupun janda yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Kedua mata yang tajam, hidung tinggi mancung, garis rahang yang tegas. Wanita mana yang tak terlena? Tapi sayangnya Hatake muda ini telah memiliki kekasih hati, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik dan manis berusia 19 tahun. Mahasiswi tercantik sekaligus tergalak di Konoha University. Kecantikannya menandingi kepintarannya. Jangan ditanya siapa mahasiswi paling pintar di Konoha University, karena Sakuralah orangnya. Tak ada satu pun pria yang berani mendekatinya, bukan karena Sakura jelek. Puluhan ah mungkin ratusan pria rela mengantri untuk berkencan dengannya, hanya saja mereka harus berpikir ribuan kali lipat sebelum melaksanakan niatnya. Tak masalah jika harus mendapat omelan super galak dari Sakura atau tendangan maut Sakura, mengingat dia adalah peraih perak kelas fly. Yang menjadi masalah adalah kehadiran Kakashi di sisinya, jangankan mengajak Sakura kencan, ketahuan meliriknya saja sanggup membuat para pria itu mendapat tatapan maut dari Kakashi.

"Ya, kurasa itu ada peningkatan, sayang. Bukankah minggu kemarin aku telat 3 jam," ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kecil belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal, seolah ucapannya mampu meredam amarah Sakura.

"Oh ya? Terserah, aku tidak peduli!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kakashi begitu saja.

"Oi, Saku.. Tunggu!" Kakashi mengejar Sakura yang masih enggan membalikan badan atau sekedar membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat Kakashi yang masih mengejar di belakanganya.

Sudah puluhan kali kegiatan ini terulang setiap minggu. Sebagai dosen termuda dan terganteng, tentu saja sulit bagi Kakashi untuk menolak para mahasiswi yang terpesona padanya. Apalagi jika para mahasiswi itu mengatasnamakan mata kuliah yang sulit agar mendapat privat khusus dari pria tampan ini. Dan ajaib! Saat Kakashi membuka kelas privat, mahasiswi yang mendaftar hampir 100 orang. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura gusar. Ditambah lagi, ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan para siswi Kakashi agar bisa bersama Kakashi. Itu pula yang membuat Kakashi selalu terlambat saat kencan akhir minggunya. Kini alasan itu lagi yang membuat Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih tertinggal di belakangnya.

Brukk..

Sakura terjatuh saat menabrak sesorang di hadapannya.

"Oi! Lihat-lihat kalau ber.. eh, Saku," seseorang yang menabrak Sakura langsung mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu berdiri setelah tau bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah Sakura.

"Aw.. Eh, Sasuke," Sakura mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang sedikit sakit akibat benturannya dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan bangkit dengan bantuan itu.

Sakura melirik Kakashi yangmasih mengejarnya di belakang dan satu ide tertera di otaknya. 'Kau akan rasakan pembalasanku, Kakashi!'

Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berpura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh.. Sasuke.. sakit, aww…" Sakura bergelayut mesra di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Hei, Saku.. Aw..!" Sasuke sedikit meringis saat Sakura memberi kode dengan menginjak kakinya.

"Sasuke.. sakit. Ayo antar aku ke UKK*)!" Sakura tak memdulikan Kakashi yang kini ada di belakangnya. Ia menyeret paksa Sasuke dengan menggandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya pasrah.. Satu yang kini ada di benaknya.. Kakashi pasti akan membunuhku.

Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa tertampan di Konoha University. Ribuan gadis-gadis rela mengantri di belakangnya hanya untuk menatap pria itu berjalan. Paras sempurna dengan kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, bibir menggoda, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam mampu membuat gadis di sekelilingnya meleleh. Cool man, addalah julukan yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Sikap dingin dan cueknya semakin menambah daya pikat yang dimiliki pria bermata onyx ini. Kalau ada satu oorang pria yang paling membuat Kakashi cemburu, pria inilah orangnya. Statusnya yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sakura selalu membuatnya siaga satu jika Sakura berada dekat Sasuke. Sungguh sial karena Uchiha bungsu ini adalah adik sepupu yang tinggal seapartemen dengannya.

**TBC**

.

.

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Fic ini, aya-na rifa'i**

Maaf kalo jelek dan gaje, maklum saia masih abal..T.T

Hanya pelampiasan nafsu ngulek depan kompie*halah..XDD

Fic yang udah lama tapa di kompie akhirnya ay publish juga..

Terimakasih yang mau mampir apalagi yang mau ripiu. Hehehe..XDD

Jaa..

**Aya^^16072010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Special to KakaSaku

* * *

**

**Bad BoyII

* * *

**

Sakura terus saja menyeret paksa Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi tingkah Sakura. Pepatah yang mengatakan, wanita yang cemburu bisa lebih mengerikan dari singa memang terbukti. Dan bukti nyatanya kini ada di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di depan sebuah taman kecil di belakang kampus mereka.

"Sudah puas menyeretku?" komentar Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hah~~!" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang taman itu—Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahnya—menrentangkan kedua tangannya membentuk garis panjang yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke—ia tahu hanya Kakashi yang bisa membuat Sakura jadi seperti ini—sambil menatap wajah Sakura di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, sepupumu itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura. Ia balik tubuhnya ke samping, tepat menghadap Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura—nyaris tak bersuara—semakin dekat sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti tepat saat wajah mereka tinggal satu centimenter.

Sakura dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa ia masih merasakan getaran yang hebat saat wajah mereka tadi berdekatan.

"Jangan grogi seperti itu, Saku. Aku hanya mengetesmu," Sasuke tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—melihat reaksi Sakura.

"_Baka _kau Uchiha!" gerutu Sakura sambil menonjok kecil lengan Sasuke.

"Hahaha… Nah, sekarang ingin cerita masalahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya sebelum mulai bercerita, "Apalagi kalau bukan sepupumu—Kakashi—yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Cemburu?" Sasuke tertawa tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihmu setiap akhir minggu datang terlambat di kencan kalian hanya karena menanggapi ocehan tak jelas dari para penggemarnya?" dengan semangat berapi-api Sakura menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"Kashi juga pasti cemburu jika melihat 'adegan' kita tadi?" goda Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku semakin kesal, Sasuke!" gerutu Sakura. Ia buang pandangannya ke arah lain—menolak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Saku. Cemburu itu wajar, tapi tak wajar jika berlebihan sepertimu," nasehat Sasuke. Ia sandarkan punggungnya di punggung bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Maksudmu, aku keterlaluan?" Sakura berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya—membuat Sakura geram—dengan seringai terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!"

Sakura berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Belum sempat ia melangkah, tangan kekar Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Jangan ngambek!"

"Kau yang membuatku, ngambek!" gerutu Sakura.

"Yah… Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Bantu aku."

"Hn?"

Sakura menyeringai. Dan Sasuke tahu, itu pertanda buruk baginya.

.

.

Kakashi melihat pemandangan jauh di hadapannya dengan hati panas. Pemandangan apa lagi yang paling membatnya 'panas' kalau bukan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke begitu ganteng!"

Marah? Mungkin…

Cemburu? Pasti…

.

.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen yang dihuninya bersama dengan Kakashi. Ruangan itu tampak sepi. Tampaknya Kakashi belum pulang dari kampus. Sasuke lansung menuju kamarnya saat sebuah suara memnanggilnya dari ruang tengah.

"Kau..." sang penanya, Kakashi memandang tajam Sasuke, "…darimana?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil berucap datar, "dari kampus."

Seolah tak puas dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke, Kakashi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke, "Dengan siapa?"

Sasuke tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Ia sudah menduga, mungkin Kakashi melihatnya tadi di taman dengan Sakura. "Hmmm..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "...dengan Sakura."

Kakashi mengatur nafasnya, ia tak ingin kelihatan kehilangan kendali di hadapan Sasuke. Ia pun hanya tersenyum, "Oh… membicarakan apa?"

"Sedikit," hanya itu komentar Sasuke. Ah, ia tahu Kakashi cemburu.

"Yang sedikit itu yang bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi lebih lanjut. Ia terlihat seolah hanya memberikan pertanyaan ringan, walau mimik wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia… Cemburu…

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Ia enggan berlama-lama mendikte kakak sepupunya itu.

Kakashi tau, tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Sasuke, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa. Kalian sama saja," komentar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi bingung, ia menaikkan alis kanannya, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

'Maaf Sakura,' batin Sasuke.

Dan Kakashi menyeringai.

.

.

Sakura sudah dua jam menunggu Sasuke di taman belakang kampus. Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jangankan hidungnya, rambut model pantat ayamnya pun tak terlihat. Ia menggerutu kesal, "Dasar! Nggak Kakashi, nggak Sasuke, sama aja suka telat!"

"Menunggu siapa, Nona Manis?" sebuah suara mampir di telinga Sakura.

"Sasu—" Sakura menoleh untuk melihat si pemanggil, "—eh?" dan ia terkejut saat bukan sosok Sasuke lah yang didapatinya,melainkan sosok Kakashi.

"Menungguku?" tanya Kakashi lebih lanjut.

"Jangan mimpi di siang bolong, Pak Hatake!" seru Sakura sinis.

Sakura mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Bukankah niatnya ingin membuat Kakashi cemburu di hari ini. Kenapa malah Kakashi yang datang? Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat.

_**Jangan percaya pada pria tampan!**_

"Apakah hari ini aku sedang bermimpi dan tersesat di jalan bernama cinta, Nona Haruno?" tanya Kakashi sambil memamerkan senyumannya—yang sekiranya sanggup membuat ribuan wanita terperosok dalam indahnya nikmat bercinta.

"Ugh… Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura. Ia langsung berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Kakashi di taman itu sendiri. Belum sempat beranjak lebih jauh, Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, menahannya agar tetap berada di sini, bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam, dengan malas ia putar kepalanya menghadap Kakashi. Ia masih marah dengan segala keterlambatan Kakashi di kencan-kencan mereka.

"Beri aku alasan hingga aku bisa memberimu maaf," balas Sakura singkat.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Bingung? Jelas… Tapi bukan Kakashi namanya jika ia tak bisa mengatasi hal ini. Ia ukir senyum termanisnya sebelum akhirnya ia angkat tangn Sakura yang dipegangnya.

Cupp…

Ia kecup punggung tangan Sakura dengan bibirnya.

"Izinkan aku memberikan satu alasan yang paling basi di dunia, dan aku bersumpah, alasan itu akan menjadi alasan seumur hidupku, karena aku… mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu alasan Kakashi memang alasan _klise_, basi, pasaran, dan paling menyebalkan di dunia. Tapi, ia hanya seorang gadis. _Yes, she is just a girl_. Bukankah seorang gadis akan luluh dengan ucapan paling basi di dunia jika yang mengucapkannya adalah pria yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum, menatap balik Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk membalas pernyataanmu."

Kakashi mengeutkan keningnya. Ia tatap Sakura dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Tanpa diduga, Sakura malah mengecup lembut pipinnya.

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou, _Kakashi-kun," ucap Sakura setelah mengecup pipi Kakashi. Ia tatap dengan lembut kedua mata obsidian Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi malah terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang, kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Pak Hatake," gurau Sakura sambil mencubit kecil lengan Kakashi.

"Hehhehe…" Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya—yang sebenarnya tak gatal—untuk menutupi kelupaannya.

"Nah, ayo! Kita rayakan di mana ulang tahunmu kali ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di apartemenku, saja, Saku," jawab Kakashi.

Sakura memberikan pandangan lalu-Sasuke-mau-di kemanakan-? Kakashi hanya tesenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ia sudah kuungsikan ke planet Pluto untuk hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu Kakashi bukanlah pria sempurna yang selalu ingat akan janji-janjinya. Tapi bukankah sebuah ketidaksempurnaan akan menjadi sempurna jika ada pasangan yang melengkapinya. Untuk itulah ia ada di sini, untuk melangkapi Kakashi-nya.

"_Nice boy_!" seru Sakura.

"_Yeah… I'm a nice boy not a bad boy_!" balas Kakashi.

.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Catatan Ay:**

Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakashi~~~:D

Gyaa~~~ Abah Kashi... maapkan anakmu yang hanya bisa memberi kado fic abal seperti ini...XD

ini saya buat ditengah flu, maag, dan segala penyakit lain yang melanda loh, Bah. *kicked*

Buat Mak Awan, ini fiksi janji saya buat ultah

Terimakasih kepada **Zie-rainC0ol, Rizu Hatake-hime, Fun-Ny Chan, Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki, Vipris, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, zangetsuichigo13, , Mrs. King sen, mysticahime, Uchiha Sakura97, kuraishi cha22dhen, Icha-chan' T.R., Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Diamond Hatake, Kuroneko Hime-un, Haruchi Nigiyama, Mamehatsuki, Lhyn hatake, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, popoChi-moChi, ie'chan, Awan Hitam, Azuka Kanahara, Naru-mania**...

Terimakasih buat ripiunya, terimakasih juga buat fav n alert-nya~~~*hug*

Jaa...

**Aya^^15092010**


End file.
